daddy can you see me?
by sbeatlesfanatic
Summary: They rescue a little girl who turns out to be Johnny's child. They all get attached to her and everyone realizes her being rescued was fate. It also becomes apparent that she is daddy's little girl. They do all they could find out who's hurting her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

Daddy Can you hear me

Chapter One

Station 51, Child trapped. 87 Millbrook Lane. 8-7 Millbrook, time out 13:10

Johnny grumbled as Roy maneuvered the squad into the direction of the rescue. It was far worse when there were children involved. He wasn't saying it was any easier with anyone else but with a child, it was just harder.

When they arrived, the person that appeared to be the father stepped over to them.

"Can you help me, the little girl did it again and this time got her head stuck in the railing," he relayed.

Johnny was relieved that it was nothing serious and judging by Roy, he was glad too. He turned to the man and went to ask how the little girl did it but decided better of it because it was most likely that she just put her head through there and couldn't get it out.

"Man we tried everything, Vaseline and some vegetable oil. Even butter but it refuses to budge," he explained.

They collected the biophone and usual supplies and followed the guy in the house to the stairs where the mother it appeared was still trying. She turned just as they entered and let out a sigh. Do I know her, he wondered silently. Naw, Johnny figured. There were plenty of explanations and it couldn't have been that she reminded her of someone.

"What have we got," Hank Stanley asked.

"Cap, we have a little girl jammed pretty tight in the railings," Johnny filled him in.

Surveying the scene, Hank shook his head. The only person he knew to have ever been able to find that much trouble was Gage.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your name," Roy asked as the others stood still and watched.

"'M Sav'nah Lee," she answered with little thought as to whom she was talking to.

Roy thought it reminded him of his kids when they were really little: probably around the age of one. Smiling he proceeded to check the situation out. It quickly became apparent that she had jammed her head in pretty good and there was only one way to get it out.

"Did you try ice Mrs.?" He asked.

"Mrs. Jones and yeah that's one of the first things I've tried. Little Savannah gets her self into all these situations which are still beyond me and usually comes out unscathed," she continued.

"Reminds me of someone," Roy commented then continued. "We probably need to cut the bar down if we have any hope of getting her out."

Chet went down to Savannah's eyelevel and smiled.

"You got yourself into a jam huh," he asked.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile and Chet had a sudden déjà vu. The smile, the eye color and heck even the color of her hair reminded her of someone.

"Out," she demanded.

"Well, we have to cut the bar and then we could," he explained.

She pouted and Chet found his heart breaking. Unfortunately, he couldn't resist the expression and decided to keep her busy.

"Can you count," he asked.

She was silent for a minute then she nodded.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7," she counted. "I'm one and a ha'f," she added holding up her fingers to that amount.

"Hey Chet," Roy called.

"I'll be right back sweetie," Chet told her.

"Okay here's what we're going to do. We're going to use the jack to widen it so that we can get her unstuck. Then we can access her condition and see if she was badly hurt," Roy explained.

Everyone nodded and Chet piped up.

"She isn't hurt by the looks of it. She's like Gage because of the fact that she's complaining about being bored and not of the fact that she's wedged up in there like this."

Hank rolled his eyes.

"As that may be, we still have a child to get out," He told them.

They nodded and set to work. This time Johnny kneeled to the girl's eyelevel and tried to get her in conversation.

"We're going to get you out really fast," he assured her.

"Me bored," she said with solemn eyes.

Johnny nodded and signaled for Roy to go ahead with his plan. Marco and Mike were on either side of Johnny and were watching the girl with real interest. If Johnny couldn't tell what was obviously right in front of him, they weren't going to tell him.

"So that your daddy," Johnny asked.

"Daddy Jones," she answered.

"Why the Jones if he's your dad," Johnny asked.

Marco and Mike exchanged a look then Marco piped in.

"What do you like to do," he asked.

"Peace," she answered simply.

It was hard to know if she was serious the way her big brown eyes lit up and the fact that she looked way too innocent. Marco knew she couldn't have been that innocent but the fact that she seemed to mean what she said was disbelieving.

"Your hair's naturally curly in the back," Johnny asked.

The bars were almost wide enough now for her to get her head out of and Johnny was relieved. Savannah was the type of kid to just warm a person's heart. Her short brown hair was up in a fountain type style and the hair that wasn't held by a rubber band was wavy. She had big brown eyes that lit up everytime she chatted away. Her easy going nature was what got him the most and every one of things built up her charisma.

"Me hair wavy," she said with a cute smile which he returned.

Slowly they got her head out and sat her on the rug as both Roy and Johnny checked her over. Although she didn't appear to have any problems on her, they put through to Rampart anyways.

"51, patient should not need to go to the hospital," Dr. Brackett advised them.

"10-4 Rampart," Johnny said.

"10-4," Savannah said with a giggle.

The mother smiled at that.

"She is a happy go lucky child. Maybe sometimes too happy," she added with a shake of her head as she rubbed her protruding belly.

"Bet she's happy to have a sibling," Johnny said.

"But the question is, will this one have the dark hair Savannah has," she asked.

Johnny stared at her and all of a sudden everything fell in place.

"Your Claire Bennett," he stated.

"Yeah and this here is Savannah Lee Gage," she said and then paused.

Chet and the other guys were by their vehicles loading up the stuff and couldn't help but wonder about the similarities.

"I bet she's related to Gage someway," Chet remarked.

"I didn't really notice," Roy replied.

Marco stared at him disbelievingly.

"The hair, the eyes, the smile, the charm, and the look-shall I go on," he asked.

Roy rolled his eyes.

"Any little girl who exhibits that and you think-"

Squad 51, unknown rescue, 43 Marks landing, 4-3 Marks time out 14:00

Roy shook his head and as he and his partner jumped into the squad and headed towards the next rescue both deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

A/N: please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

Daddy Can you hear me 

Chapter two

The second rescue turned out to be bad and the child didn't even make it to the hospital but was a DOA. Roy knew that Johnny was upset about the little boy who never had a chance to even turn two. Sighing they returned to headquarters and just before the squad came to a stop, Johnny hopped out. He really has to stop doing that, Roy thought.

Entering the dayroom, Roy saw the rest of the crew with the exception of Johnny sitting at the table with some coffee. Taking a seat next to Chet, he wondered what the topic of discussion was. He didn't have to wait long.

"I wonder if Johnny noticed the similarities between the little girl and him," he commented.

Roy's head snapped in his direction.

"Are you implying something," he asked.

Chet smiled and slung his arm over the chair. He left it resting there as he sat there, an expression of amusement on his face.

"I just think it's odd that they have so many things in common, that's all," Chet answered.

Roy just nodded. He did see the girl and although she had that charming smile that he usually saw on Johnny he didn't think twice on it. But with the things with Chet was saying, he just had to wonder, 'was that girl related to Johnny'?

Just then Johnny entered and plopped down on the other side of Roy. Hank gave him a neutral expression before deciding to dive into it.

"How was the second rescue," he asked.

"Horrible Cap. The little boy didn't have a chance and all because his father decided to as he quote, 'take him out of the world', " Johnny said miserably.

"You did all you could but like they say, you can't save them all," Hank reassured the beat paramedic.

Johnny nodded.

"So did you know that woman Johnny," Mike asked changing the subject.

Everybody looked at the usually quiet Mike Stoker but otherwise the others thought it was a good question.

"I did date her before and that was like two years ago almost," Johnny answered.

Looking deep in thought, Johnny decided to make a few phone calls and find out whether Claire had failed to mention one little thing before she broke up with him.

* * *

The next shift Roy came just as Charlie was mentioning something to Chet. Both were laughing obvious to Roy just arriving. Shaking his head, Roy started to change into his uniform still wondering what was so funny. Next Mike entered and then Marco but there was still no sign of Johnny yet.

"What is funny," he finally asked them.

"Well we went bowling you see and there were some chicks who we decided to impress, right? But they didn't really seem interested in us so we tried harder only to-" Chet was explaining.

Roy decided to block them out. Great it was about some girls he thought wryly. If he wanted to hear about girls, he would listen to his partner. Shaking his head he went and got a cup of coffe then sat down at the table with the day's newspaper. Most of C shift was already gone except Dwyer who was just about to leave when Johnny finally arrived. He was smiling meekily which was unusual and hastily dressed into his uniform.

At his partner's questioning stare, Johnny said, "So how was your day Roy?"

"Fine but I'm just curious. You are acting like a deer caught in a headlight. You going to explain or are we going to hear everything when Cap calls roll call," he asked.

"Well I need to talk to him anyways. I just had to bring her Roy because her mom's still worried about a misscarriage and the step father can't watch her at the same time of caring for his wife," Johnny explained hurridly.

"If another person got you to take care of a dog again, Cap's gonna flip," Roy remarked.

"Gage has to dog sit again," Chet asked grinning from ear to ear.

" No, I'm taking care of-You know never mind," Johnny quickly said.

Chet shook his head and got himself a coffee. That's when he noticed that Johnny was sheepishly glancing around while trying to keep what was under the table unnoticable.

"Okay Gage, what is under the table," Chet asked.

"Well I'll tell ya but first let me explain. On my day off I went and got those blood tests right just to make sure and then Claire was telling me her sob story and how she didn't want to get in the way of my career and that was why she didn't tell me. Anyways, at the end of it she kinda told me that she couldn't watch her while staying in bed and her husband was caring for her at the moment and the kid was just too much trouble," Johnny explained.

"KID," Roy asked astonished.

"You thought it was a dog," Johnny asked incredulous.

Roy managed to nod and no sooner than he said that than he noticed the little girl at Johnny's legs. She had wavy brown her to her chin, A blue sailors hat on with a matching sailors dress, blue dress shoes, and a little smile on her face at the fact that she'd been found. Her eyes were a dark brown like Johnny's and held a mischevious glint in them. He shook his head wondering what cap would do when he realized what Johnny did.

Chet went over to her and squatted so that he was to her eye level.

"Remember me. You better now that you're head is no longer jammed," he asked.

"Me fine," she answered.

Johnny picked her up and put him on his lap. Now that Roy saw the similarities he thought he was an idiot for not seeing them before. She was certainly daddy's little girl despite not seeing her daddy until just now. She had a lot of his annoying habits and he even went as far as to believe that her daddy was going to have to chase the boys away when she got older.

"I have a snow flake," she told Johnny.

"You do, where," he asked.

"Me backpack," she continued then with some humming.

"Roll call in five-" Hank stopped when he saw the little girl they rescued last shift.

"Why is she here," he asked.

Johnny decided it was now her never and opened his mouth to explain when Chet did it for him.

"It's his daughter Cap. The mother and step dad couldn't take care of her so Gage probably brought her here until he could find a baby sitter," he explained while Johnny gaped at him.

"Daughter? Well this is not a child care and next shift she had better be in one," Cap said glaring at Johnny.

"Hi," she greeted with a big innocent smile.

Hank smiled at the little girl remembering when his teenage daughter was little. The only difference was was that his daughter was always shy and he could tell Gage's daughter was anything but shy.

"Hey, guess we have to make accomondations for the toddler until tommorow," Hank said.

"She'll be fine and if the whole station is called out then she could be watched by-" Johnny paused at this. "I haven't really thought about the rescues yet."

"I could watch her," Mike offered.

Hank felt the need to clear this up.

"Okay but this is a one time thing," he dared anyone to argue to what he made clear.

A ring of "Yes Cap" followed and he was pleased.

"You know I was just telling Dwyer who had left five minutes ago about what went wrong while we bowled but this tops it all," Chet said.

"Oh yeah, well Chester B if you say so," Johnny said grudingly.

"Oh come on, long lost daughter who is a lot like you, this has got to be the best thing since they've invented the television," Chet continued.

"Chester B," Savannah said with a smile.

Chet cast Johnny an annoyed look.

"What she thinks it is funny," Johnny offered.

"Whatever you say Savannah Lee," he remarked dryly.

Instead of pouting, she hopped off her daddy's lap and headed towards her backpack when she froze. Her little eyes were lit in amusement when she saw Henry, the station's dog on the couch.

"Doggy," she squealed.

Henry let out a frightened bark but that only encouraged her. She got up on the couch and hugged Henry only to have him jump down and hide under the table.She pouted and then resumed chasing poor Henry around the kitchen.

"Gage stop your menace from doing that," Chet whined.

"What she loves dogs and wanted to bring hers except my apartment doesn't allow pets," Johnny explained.

"Well stop her from scaring Henry. He's not used to having little kids around him," Chet added.

Johnny got up.

"What do you expect Chet, she's a kid who has a lot of energy," he added.

He scooped his daughter up and sat her down at the table. She started to whine and Johnny cast an annoying look directed at Chet.

"What so now that she is whining it's my fault," he asked.

"Yeah, because she wouldn't be like this if you hadn't whined yourself," Johnny snapped.

Suddenly a flash went off and startled both Chet and Johnny momentarily.

"Where'd you get that camera," Johnny asked his daughter.

"Backpack," she said tilting her head and smiling.

Johnny rolled his eyes and was about to continue when Cap rentered.

"Roll call," he announced.

Savannah took a picture and Hank looked temporarily dazed then he shot a look of irritation towards Johnny before going to the bay room.

Before he could continue with roll call the klaxons went off.

"Squad 51, rescue unknown, 67 autumn's lane, that's 6-7 autumn, time out 8:02"

Johnny quickly got his daughter into the squad before going in himself. Roy shook his head but decided not to comment on this. He had a daugter of his own who was five now and when she was that age, he knew he was overprotective of her. The captain handed him the paper and they took off.

Johnny occasionally would tell Roy where to turn but otherwise didn't say much. They both knew what unknown meant and that was that it could be anything. That was worse than the others because with the others they were prepared ahead of time of what they were dealing with but since they didn't know they couldn't fanthom what it could be.

Parking the squad they both got the tools and Savannah followed them into the house.

"What happens to be the problem mam," Johnny asked.

"It's my boy you see. I think he's in worse shape then he's letting on. He came home last night and was fine but this morning he just won't wake up easily and he's very groggy," she explained.

"Okay let's check him out," Johnny said.

She led them upstairs and sure enough he looked cyonotic and his response and stimuli were way off.

"Did he hit his head at all," Johnny asked.

"He could have but he was fine last night-"

"What time did he come home last night," Johnny interrupted.

"About four this morning," she answered.

Johnny nodded.

"Rampart this is rescue 51 how do you read," Johnny asked.

"Go ahead 51," Brackett's voice could be heard saying on the other end.

"We have a male victim around sixteen who probably has a concussion and is a bit cyonotic. His bp is 110 over 80, respiration is 10 and shallow. Both eyes are equal and sluggish. We've also found a bump on his head and a bruise near his ribs," Johnny relayed.

"51, give IV with D5W and transport immediately. Give O2," Brackett ordered.

"10-4," Johnny said.

* * *

Savannah looked up as the ambulance helped her dad put the kid in the white vehicle. Roy was standing beside her and she thought it was wierd that the goy wasn't waking up. Her little mind couldn't comprehend why the guy wasn't awake.When Roy picked her up and put her seatbelt on in the squad, she just smiled broadly at him while tilting her head. She learned right away that when her mommie saw that, she would give into whatever she wanted at the time.

"Roy," she greeted when Roy pulled up to Rampart.

He rolled his eyes and again picked her up only to set her down outside.

"Now stay with me and don't go wondering off," he told her.

She nodded.

The pretty nurse looked at her when she turned around from talking to her daddy. She shyly looked at her shoes and then up at the nurese with a smile.

"So this is the child you saved from the stairwall railing last shift," she was questioning.

"Yeah, and she's Johnny's daughter so it's no wonder that she's also accident prone," Roy was replying.

"Awww, Dix he is wrong. She's not that accident prone," Johnny was now whining.

Savannah twirled her hair when Dixie went down to her eye level and smiled.

"How old are you sweetie," she asked.

She put her fingers up to let her know she was one in a half and Dixie smiled.

"She's a cutie," Dixie commented.

"Yeah except she's usually not so quiet," Roy pointed out.

Savannah smiled again and Dixie couldn't believe she could be so innocent but she did look that way. Not a care in the world except what she was doing at the time. Teaches people to live for the moment, Dixie thought.

"Daddy, smile," she said.

Johnny smiled and Savannah took another picture. She chuckled when her dad looked dazed and even he couldn't stay mad.

"We need supplies Dix," he told the nurse.

She nodded and they were rattling off what they needed to restock on when Dr. Brackett came by.

"Who's this," he asked.

Savannah was holding onto her father's pant leg and eying him warily. She didn't know the guy and he looked mean.

"This is Johnny's daughter Kel," Dixie told him.

She was glad when the doctor ignored her after that and chose to just talk to Dixie. Before long she was picked up by her daddie and carried to the squad. She fell asleep on the way back to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

Daddy Can you hear me 

Chapter three

Things pretty much went back into order and Johnny even solved his babysitting problems. The fact that he had to cover twenty four hour shifts was a big problem since the day care didn't watch the children over night also.

It was the night of the cook out so instead of stressing over that at the time, Johnny decided to enjoy the night. Savannah was showing her "uncle" Hank the new bow that was in her hair with much enthusiasm that Hank was suprised that she didn't faint from all the excitement.

"How many do you have," he asked.

"I got it," she answered.

"They're very cute," he replied shaking his head.

He had really thought he had got past the stage with children this age since his daughters weren't toddlers anymore. Seeing though how happy and cheerful she was he couldn't help notice that he was slowly getting attached to the little girl. He wouldn't mention it to Gage or anybody else if they ever asked though.

He soon joined the other men who were in deep conversation.

"Well he could have been nicer for it," Johnny said with a groan.

Roy wouldn't let their discussion end though for he continued.

"Dr. Brackett just thinks that children as young as her shouldn't be exposed to these type of things and I agree. You could traumatize a child by letting them see our patients," Roy added with a grimace.

Johnny shook his head.

"I can't believe I let her do this but the other night. I let her watch a little t.v before bed and now she's all hung up on things like peace and love in the world, mostly peace though," he told Roy.

He let out a laugh knowing how bad kids could be when they were like that. They didn't stick on things for long though and Roy knew no amount of reassuring Johnny would do; in that way he was like a child.

Savannah came up to them and layed her head in Johnny's lap. He suddenly realized that it was getting towards her bedtime and that she must be getting tired, he picked her up.

"Say baby girl when do you want your birthday party," he asked her setting her on his lap.

"Me no know," she replied with a cheesy smile.

Chet smiled and said, "Gage when she gets to middle school you will have to chase all the boys away or else they will have a feud over her."

Johnny frowned.

"Now Chet don't start the middle school thing until she is at least eight," Johnny warned.

"Can mommy come," Savannah interupted.

Johnny turned to her.

"Of course honey. I do believe that she finally delivered a healthy baby boy named Dakota or so Mr. Jones told me," Johnny added.

"Yeah," Savannah agreed.

Smiling down at her, he continued.

"Say how about next Saturday. You'll be two Friday but I'll be at work so the day after we could celebrate," Johnny explained.

Savannah nodded.

Marco smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be filling the gap of lonliness that Johnny has had but didn't realize up to now. Now he wasn't coming home to a quiet house and he surely wasn't going to have a dull day's off of work. The only problem he had now was that everyone loved the little girl almost as much as he did. He knew it had to be fate that they had that rescue that day and wondered how much impact she would leave on everyone here. He just knew that she had a purpose but he didn't know what.

Savannah got off her daddy's lap and took off to play with Jennifer. The two had got along right off the start and even Roy and Joanne knew that they were having fun together. Suddenly Jo had an indea.

"Hey Johnny, maybe say if I picked her up after daycare and watched her until after your shifts your problems could be solved," she suggested.

Johnny pondered this while Roy stared at his wife. He decided that she was probably out of her mind but decided to remain quiet. Afterall, he thought. If she wanted to watch the going to be two year old along with her four year old daughter and six year old son so be it.

"Sure if you want to," he added.

Joanne nodded.

"Besides the kids seem to have a friendship going on," she explained.

Roy understood. She loved her uncle Johnny alot but now that he had a kid, some of her attention could be with playing with someone closer to her age instead of being with the adults all of the time. He smiled as he thought how clever Jo was. Sometimes he wondered why he doubted her. Turning to Johnny he gave a mischevious grin.

"So are we coming to our newly adopted neice's party or what?"

* * *

On Friday, Johnny thought he was going to explode. Not only did Claire call up to seven times to ask about the party but now Chet's pranks were going to a high new level. He not only found baby food in his lunch but Chet decided it would be funny to align his locker with baby diapers and let loose two water bombs.

He angirly entered the bayroom after he got hit by some baby food that sprung at him when he opened his locker. He eyed Chet angirly who only seemed to have been brightened by this new developement.

"Welcome to fatherhood Gage but you didn't have to bring your daughter's food with you," he said in mock reprimand.

"Cap could you tell the phantom to take a vacation, this is rather irritating," Johnny whined.

Hank rolled his eyes at their childish antics and went to answer the phone instead. He was suprised to find out that it was Dr. Brackett.

"Anything wrong," he asked.

The guys stopped their bickering to listen. It seemed serious and they for one were not going to miss it.

"Okay," he continued.

Johnny wondered what it was about and decided he'd call his little girl after the captain finished. He didn't like this new feeling and decided to tell nobody about it, but everytime there was a call or they were toned out he began to worry that it was Savannah. Finally Hank got off the phone and sighed.

"That was Dr. Brackett and he says that Savannah was checked out by him and Claire wanted him to tell you that she's fine but she has the stomache bug that's been going around," he explained.

Johnny nodded relieved.

Nobody would admit it to Johnny but they felt just as relieved as he did.

Their relief was shortlived.

* * *

The next day Johnny was getting ready to leave work when the phone rang again. He had tasks to complete and answered the phone irritably but was alarmed when he found out that Dr. Brackett had called him again.

"Johnny I think you should come here," he told the paramedic.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I'll explain it when you get here but it's very important," he told him.

Johnny, knowing it was bad if Dr. Brackett was concerned went over to Rampart immediately. When he got down to the waiting room, Claire and Jones was in a chair and she was crying on his shoulder. He now knew something was incredibly wrong.

"What happened," Johnny asked.

Claire wiped at her eyes.

"Remember how she loves to play in the backyard," she saw Johnny nodded and then she pointed to her husband Dean and continued. "He was lucky he went out to check on her when he did because she got hurt real bad and I feel guilty about it."

Johnny sighed mentally and took a deep breath before speaking.

"What is wrong with her," he asked.

Dr. Brackett hearing this sighed and put his palm in his head. He didn't want to tell them what he suspected but it was imperitive that they knew the seriousness behind it. He decided to though and it was really hard to do when he knew that Johnny wasn't a suspect at all and neither were the mother and her husband.

"She has a big bruise and the right side of her face which may indicate the falling she took in the swingset but there are a lot of other explanations for that too," Dr. Brackett started and then looked solemnly at them. "Then there's the fact that her arms are both broken down to her fingers. That is unusual for a kid to take a plummel and not only break her arm and wrist but it is impossible to have broken her hand as well. This is not an explanation for the injury and since that is the case, child protective has been called. Someone had to have hurt her and there is a theory that it was purposely done."

Johnny nodded not liking what he heard but wisely kept his mouth shut. He not only didn't like this situation one bit but he now knew that someone was beating his daughter.

Claire stared at the doctor unbelievably and then she hesitantly replied, "Well we've had a new babysitter named Cassy and her boyfriend Kyle usually comes over without permission from us first. We let it slide though doctor because he's so nice."

Dr. Brackett nodded.

Just then the case worker arrived.

"Hi I'm Julie Kassidy and I've already evaluated the situation. When a child is hurt in the home she's at, he or she is usually taken from that home so we can find out the cause of the injuries. It is-"

"Why don't I take her. I do anyway when I'm not working and I can watch her at work since I'm a paramedic and all," Johnny quickly told her.

She nodded.

"You must be the father. From the pictures I've seen she looks so much like you," Julie told him.

Johnny just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

Chapter four

It wasn't much of a party since Savannah was on a painkiller for her injured arm. He did try to appease her however and was rewarded with a tiny smile that although it didn't reach her eyes was better than the frown she had had since he brought her home. He considered calling time off from work but decided he needed to work to get his mind off of the current situation.

So Johnny found himself early for once in the dayroom in full uniform with Savannah sitting in the chair next to him sadly looking up from time to time. The bruise on the right side of her face was a dark purplish color and the cast that went from her elbows and then down to her hands had all type of penmanship on it wishing her a speedy recovery.

Chet happened to come in and took in the sight of Savannah's bruise and stood there shocked. He didn't know much kids with bruises like that on a two year old but he knew that no kid would ever have a bruise like that on one entire side of their face. When she realized that he was there she looked up with sad eyes and Chet shuddered knowing that the pain in the depths of her brown eyes were a lot deeper than anyone would imagine.

"Oh hullo Chet," Johnny greeted distracedly while he absentmindly did the crossword puzzle from the newspaper.

"Hey cutie, I think Cap's gonna blow a casket," Chet added knowing the warning that Hank gave out was serious. He didn't want a child in the station because he simply didn't want to turn it into a daycare.

Johnny sighed.

"If you could just understand Chet. She was either going to a facility or I was to take her to work with me. They have to do a full investigation and I guess being with co-workers made them think that nothing would go wrong," Johnny explained.

Chet nodded and again noticed how sad she was. She wasn't even her happy normal self and Chet knew whatever it was the girl wasn't going to just tell them.

Marco and Mike were next coming in and they were just as shocked as Chet to see the condition that the girl was in. It pained them to see the injuries she had had and now knew why the party had been canceled. Roy entered and by the fact that he wasn't showing any suprise meant that he probably already knew the situation.

Roy confirmed their thoughts.

"She's staying with Jo and me until the investigation is finished. They don't want a child going back to a home where she's going to be beat sensless," he explained.

"Roll call in ten minutes you twits-" Hank stopped with suprise as he saw the girl also.

He knew alot of things that his girls hadn't experienced when they were young and this was by far definately not one of them. She had on a pretty pink shirt along with a short blue skirt and a matching pair of white sandels. Her hair was in the usual fountain style but this time there was a yellow bow in her hair. Her eyes showed deep dispair and she wasn't her normal cheerful self.

"Sorry cap but-"Johnny tried to explain but Hank held his hand up shaking his head.

"No need to explain, I just hope that she cheers up fast," he added for the first time showing concern.

"She has a little fever too so she is a little lethargic so that would contribute to it Cap," Johnny explained.

Hank nodded.

"Hey Savannah what would you like? How about a muffin?" He asked her.

Savannah looked deep in thought then smiled a little and she did seem to be a little up in spirits.

"Pancake," she asked.

Hank looked at the other men and was suprised to see Mike already preparing to make them. He mentally smiled knowing how much it was going to make little Savannah's day.

The problem though was that since both her hands were in a cast, she couldn't use the utensils to eat her breakfast, but Johnny set down the puzzle he was working on lately and pulled up to her.

"Daddy no me do it," she said with a laugh that finally reached her eyes.

Johnny shook his head with a smile.

"Let me spoil my baby girl," he told her.

She happily complied and the others watched with amusement knowing that the bond that they had was that strong father daughter relationship that they've started and was unbreakable. Mike knew what her purpose was. She was the light in Johnny's life and she was the one that was finally going to make Johnny mature a bit.

* * *

"Put on your gloves Savannah," Johnny told her for the fourth time.

He was going to make an inspection with Roy and he wanted his daughter warm so she didn't catch pnemonia since she already had a bout of the flu.

"No daddie, I have mittens on," she told him holding up her casts to try to prove a point.

Chet was laughing.

"She has a point Johnny," he said.

"Quiet Chet. Savannah please," he continued to beg.

"NO! My mittens are on, me mittens are on," she started to repeat.

"Okay," Johnny fianlly relented.

He and Roy then made the way to the auto shop near tenth street. Roy started the inspections while the owner was busy ogling Savannah seemingly feeling sorry for the little girl.

"She yours," he asked Roy.

"Mine," Johnny answered. He was busily checking the pipes to make sure there were no leaks.

The guy nodded.

"She okay," he asked.

Johnny eyed him and he wisely shut up. Roy and Johnny continued to inspect it while Savannah sat on a chair rummaging through her little backpack. Roy smiled when they were done explaining that there was nothing wrong and he passed the inspection while watching his partner out of the corner of his eyes. Johnny was holding her and her head was laying on his shoulder and there was a little white teddy bear in the crook of her arm. He was just beginning to realize how much the little girl was beginning to mean to his younger partner and it looked like the guy was maturing alot since he took the responsibility of her. He wished he could get a picture because it would have been good.

Sighing they went to the squad and he watched amused as his partner first put his daughter safely in the squad and then got in himself.

"What," his partner asked when he noticed the look the senior paramedic was giving him.

"It's just that you are much more responsible and you're a good father. I just can't help but think that she's the one positive thing in your life that has been good besides the paramedic program," Roy explained.

Johnny shook his head as Roy started the engine and started back towards headquarters. He knew thought that he loved her and would do anything for her but the question was, what would he do without her now?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency! The character Savannah Lee being the exception.

Warning: Contains child abuse

Summary: During a rescue, a little girl steals the heart of all of the guys and teaches them a lesson about reality and fairness.

* * *

Chapter five

"All u need es love. Love, love, love," Savannah sang as she followed Johnny around the station.

The other men thought it was funny and nothing short of amusing since they hardly known any little girls these days wanting to 'give peace a chance'. Johnny, although irritated, didn't tell her off reckoning that she had been through alot and that would be the last thing she needed.

"Daddy, phone," she told him startling him out of his reverie to notice the phone was ringing.

He answered it in the dorm and after listening to what was being said, he just repeatedly told them things like 'yeah' or 'I understand' and then hung up the phone. Solemnly he put his head to his hands and sighed. This day was getting worse than he thought and he didn't want to bring Savannah down.

He waited until she was napping in his bed then explained the phone call to the five men. They listened and knew it wasn't necessarilly bad but not good either. The social worker that called had reported the findings as what the mom and stepfather had originally told her; that the girl bruised the whole side of her right face on the bars of the swingset and her arms and hands were injured because she tried to stop a fall. Nobody believed that had happened though because Dr. Brackett was a trustworthy doctor and had a lot of experience. He stated that it looked like it was purposely broken but the social worker sided with the parents.

"So what is going to happen to Savannah," asked Hank worridly.

Johnny sighed.

"She's going to be with Roy for a couple more days and then her mother would spend a week with her and then we'll go from there," he explained.

Roy nodded that he approved of the little girl being over. He loved her almost as much as his own kids. She played with Jennifer and Chris alot and when they saw the injuries she got, it didn't stop them all from having fun and Jennie even tried to play doctor with her.

"I hope she isn't going back just to be hurt again," Chet voiced aloud.

Mike nodded in agreement.

"Look I'm sure if you guys are all up to it after the shift ends then we could have that party mama was going to plan. She saw the little girl at the barbeque and she knows that she'll have fun with the little ones," Marco added.

"I don't know," Johnny trailed off realizing that no matter what, he'd have to have some type of party for her. He nodded finally consenting and then went to check on Savannah.

When he was away Hank shook his head.

"I don't know about any of you but that girl is being abused by somebody whether it's the mom, stepfather, or babysitter. Nobody could have those injuries and have it be an accident," He added solemnly.

"Too bad the social worker doesn't agree," Mike said angirly.

Chet nodded.

"The bruise is bad," he said grimacing at how much it must hurt.

"Well at least the party would be on," Roy voiced.

"Yeah, then she could go back to that house and get killed," Chet said cynically.

The men stared at him in bewilderment and Chet suddenly felt uneasy.

"I just have a bad feeling that if we don't find out who it is, she's going to die," he told them.

The men agreed but they were clueless as to what to do.They just hoped that if it happened again, Savannah would be taken out and be safe.

* * *

"Mama, she doesn't need this," Marco argued with his mother.

She was always so considerate towards the men of the station that she bordered spoiling the whole crew. With Gage's daughter it was no different. Marco sighed and decided to let his mother go on with it. At least Savannah would be humored.

Savannah was sitting by the tree at the moment watching the other kids take turns to the pinatas. Being only two, she did not understand why she couldn't use her hands but since they were bandaged like a mummy, she could hardly hold anything with them and her dad wanted her to let it heal.

Jenny went over to her and sat down. She was two years older than her and her birthday was a month before but she still loved to play with her 'cousin' as she considered her. She happily chatted away as Savannah continued to watch the progress with the pinata wishing she could play too.

"Uncle Johnny could be so funny sometimes," Jenny was continuing obvious to her friend's longing to join in on the fun.

Marco's brother was a little older than Marco and he was just as happy as the rest of the family to have another child at their house. Now seeing her he wondered how the little girl could be so brave despite having obviously taken a beaten by somebody. Sighing he turned to Marco and Chet.

"How did this happen," he asked.

"Johnny doesn't even know and that is what upsets him," Marco told him.

Juan nodded.

"I just hope that it was a one time thing although I would settle for the not ever happening instead," he added.

Chet just smiled grimly.

"Whoever caused this is going to be sorry if Johnny finds out," he remarked. He continued upon seeing a confused expression, "Johnny is really not in a good mood. He wants to hunt down the person who hurt his baby girl and have done with him but I think he won't go that far because he's just not like that. He'd leave it to the police."

Johnny joined the group while watching Jenny chase Savannah around the yard.

"I'm glad what you guys done for her, it really lifted her spirit. Even Joanne told me she seemed to get her energy back," he commented.

"She's a sweet girl," Marco told him.

Johnny knew that of course but knew there was more to it than that. They were all attached to the little girl who came into their lives since that little accident. Looking back now, Johnny wondered if it were an accident at all and hoped to god it wasn't purposely done. He didn't know if he could stand it if he knew his two year old daughter was being used as a punching bag.

"Do you think the railing was an accident," he asked hesitantly.

Marco and Chet shared a look and then knew the same thing Johnny did. It looked as though the girl wasn't accident prone like they seemed to think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

Chapter six 

"I can finally use me hands," Savannah relayed to the men.

Hank smiled at the information. He didn't even mind that she was at the station more than usual because he was just as concerned about her well being as the next guy. The only difference was that he and Roy had children and it hit them harder than the other two, but not as much as Johnny.

She still had the bruise on the right side of her face but it was now from her temple to the bottom of her eye. It was greyish and not purple anymore meaning that it was healing well. He was glad that there weren't anymore incidents with her and knew that since the mother had gotten a new babysitter since the incident that it could have been it.

"Look Chet, I use me hands now," Savannah told him as soon as he arrived.

Chet shook his head with amusement and went to the locker rooms with her chatting away. He also knew how the B shift and C shift were going to like the new set of blackmail he got of Johnny. Parenthood had definitely changed the younger man and not only was he spoiling his daughter but he was more mature than the others thought was even possible. He not only spoon sped his daughter since the accident but he went out of his way to make her laugh. While Chet knew that wasn't anything funny since the girl was beat he thought the other guys may think the pictures he got of it were cute.

"I play prank too," she told him.

Chet laughed.

"Nope no can do. When you get older you're going to be pigeon junior," he told her.

"Me tell daddy," she warned.

"Yeah, tell him your dress is too long and that your going to trip over it unless he cuts it," Chet told her.

She left probably to bother Cap, Chet thougt. Even though it was apparent that she liked the crew that her daddy worked with it was also known that she loved to chat with the captain and that he listened to her whether he was busy or irritated with her constant chatter. Must be because he had children who were once her age Chet decided. Once he changed into his uniform, he spotted Roy and went over to him.

"Johnny is always early nowadays that I'm surprised he was even late before he found out he had a daughter," Roy told him.

"Yeah, but she definitely is. His daughter I mean. She is a chatter box and very spoiled," Chet explained.

Roy arched an eyebrow.

"She went through a lot but now I guess, she needs to know that she can't get everything," Roy continued then sighed.

"How was home without your favorite niece," Chet asked.

"Quiet," Roy remarked.

It wasn't like it was a bad thing but Roy missed the little girl being there and showing them stuff like the camera from her backpack and the pictures that she had taken that week. He knew how much the girl loved photos and envisioned that she was going to be a really good photographer. But when he asked the girl, she declared that she wanted to be like her daddy. Like father like daughter Roy had thought. Now as he changed into his uniform and went into the bay room, he couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. A female paramedic would be good for the program and he knew she would be good at it. One day, Roy thought. She would even promote the peace she kept talking about.

"Hi Roy," Savannah greeted.

Roy smiled and nodded.

"I got pictures," she told him holding a new stack of photos.

"Where's daddy," he asked.

"He's looking at troble," she told him.

Roy looked at her with a startled expression and she laughed. She knew that from enough experience that anytime she saw that look, they were worried about daddy because he got hurt alot.

"Where is this trouble," he asked cautiously.

"Truck," she replied.

Roy nodded.

It seemed he was doing a lot of nodding and eye rolling these days. He wondered if he was losing brain cells too. He went over to see if his partner needed help while Savannah went over to Henry who whined.

"No, bad dog," She told him.

He just whimpered as she showed him the pictures she had and explained them while chastising him for acting that way. Mike entered and surprised that she was back to bothering the dog despite Chet's warnings he sighed.

"Hey why don't you show me them," he told her.

"Yeah, bad dog," she told the dog before going over to Mike and showing him her pictures.

It was amusing to see them. Not only did they have a lot of the water, but of things like horses, cows and chickens too. When Mike asked her where they were taken, she told him at her daddy Jones uncle's house. She then showed him pictures of her while at her great aunt Rose's house which Mike could easily seen because everyone at the station knew that aunt Rose was Johnny's only living relative that they knew. Then there were pictures while she was at the Desoto's house. He laughed when he saw a picture of Roy covered in what looked like flour.

"Where'd you get that one," he asked.

"He dwessed as a ghost," she answered sincerely.

Of course Mike knew it there was more to it than that but she thought that was the truth to her. She always answered things as honestly as she could and the only time they were wrong wasn't her fault either because she just happened to believe it. As they continued to look at pictures, she paused and contemplated with a quizzical expression on her face.

"What is it sweetie," he asked.

He wasn't good with children since he and Beth didn't have any of their own yet but since knowing this little girl, both decided that having a kid wasn't that bad. He was surprised though since Beth didn't seem to want any after experiencing how it would be like with her brother's kids when she babysat them. Savannah was a god bless in more ways than one he realized.

"I think D.J hits me too hard sometimes," she told him hesitantly.

Mike was shocked hoping what she was telling him was some kind of sick joke but judging by the expression she was way too truthful.

"Why would he hit you," he asked.

Savannah bit her lip.

"He great guy just hits too hard when angry," she told him.

Mike wished he had this on tape or something so that he could show it to Johnny so that he knew. He didn't know who D.J was but knew that whatever wishing thinking they had that the whole incident was done wasn't over.

"Sweetie, who is D.J," he asked her.

"D.J is D.J," she told him before changing the subject to show how her mother loved to let her help with the cooking.

"We don't now baby Chase is around," she frowned.

Mike nodded hoping that what she told him wouldn't be a waste of her time.

* * *

Johnny noticed when he brought her back to Claire's that she was very despondent but Claire told him that Dean was away with Chase to visit his aunt and he was now relieved since she reassured him. Now Claire sat at the table and looked at her daughter with a smile. 

"Want to help mommie cook," she asked.

"Yeah mommie pwease. Dumb Chase never should come back," she added.

Claire looked suprised.

"But I thought you loved your baby brother," She said.

"But you no fun anymore. He take your time away form me," she told her sadly.

Claire knew this and felt bad knowng her daughter wanted her attention and needed it now more than ever. She smiled knowing how much she really did love her daughter and thought of the good fortune that she was born in the first place. Johnny did leave her one thing although he didn't realize it. It was the biggest gift he had ever given her. That was Savannah and she was happy that they got along still even after all these years even though it was too late for them to hook up.

"I'll spend more time with you how about that," she asked her.

"Yeah," Savannah told her. She then went and got her video camera from her backpack along with the teddy bear her daddy had gotten her.

"We do cooking show," she told her mother.

Claire laughed.

"Okay, let's make some omlettes since it's breakfast and a cake for later," she told her.

"But mommie it no one's birfday," she told her.

"Yeah but everyday is a special day when I have my baby girl with me," she told her.

Savannah was happy. Not only did daddy think she was his baby girl but mommie thought so too. It was the best day of her young life.

* * *

Savannah whimpered when her daddy set her down again. Johnny surprised by this picked her back up and hugged her. She seemed to love working with him so he made sure to have her on the days he worked so that she could come. He now wondered what she did when she was at her mom's house. He knew Claire and knew that she wouldn't hurt their daughter but he felt uneasy towards the type of people she let watch Savannah although she claimed Savannah was a lot better now, she told him that she didn't find out who this D.J was and didn't know of one. Not even Dean could answer who that guy was. 

"Baby girl what hurts," he asked.

"Me foot," she whimpered again.

Roy entered the bayroom and right away noticed the problem. He decided to help his partner determine what was wrong and after both determined that it had to do with the little girl's leg's, he suggested that they bring her to Rampart.

"We'd have to stand down the squad and tell the cap. He'd be pissed," Johnny told him.

Roy shook his head.

"She's in a great deal of pain and as far as I could tell, my daughter never had this problem when she was two in a half," he added.

Hank was just as forceful and went as far as ordering they have the little girl checked out while jokingly adding that their little child mascot shouldn't be going around all day with a neglected injury. So as they headed to Rampart, Johnny turned on the radio to calm the little girl down. The song playing was one that caused both men great emotion because they both had little girl's that were closer to their daddies.

"Daddy can you see me?  
Daddy can you hear the words I say?  
I've got your hands  
Your eyes and your hair  
And I still hold on to my teddy bear.  
I'll do what I can to make you proud,  
Daddy can you see me now?"

"I like it daddie," Savannah told him hearing the song.

Johnny gave her a small smile.

"Well the day you get married we'll play that song," he told her.

At Rampart, Brackett assessed the injuries and the conclusion bothered him greatly. He ordered an x-ray and his suspicions were confirmed. The child had fractured her leg pretty much from the knee down to the ankle and then the bones in her feet were completely shattered. He shook his head knowing that he'd have to call protective services again. Meanwhile he put both her legs in a cast while he explained her condition to the two worried paramedics.

"How'd she have both her legs broken doc," Johnny asked astonished.

Brackett shook his head.

"I don't know but if child protective doesn't do anything we're going straight to the judge," he told them solemnly.

"I know Claire wouldn't do this and the fact that somebody did has me so angered," Johnny replied sadly.

"As that may be, Claire could be in trouble too though for neglecting the situation of the injuries. Since the majority of it has happened while the mother has had her, she should be getting to the bottom of this," Brackett told them. "I just know if it were my child, I'd start checking the babysitter, the date they probably bring in while babysitting, the relatives and even the stepdad in some cases."

Both Johnny and Roy nodded knowing how serious it was.

Savannah tapped Dr. Brackett on the arm and he, startled, tried to listen to what she wanted.

"Uncle Kwelly can you sign me cast," she asked.

Dr. Brackett looked shocked at first and then took a pen out of the lapel of his lab coat and signed it for her. Smiling he pat her on her arm and turned to Johnny and Roy.

"I'll make sure we don't have any more bad injuries. Little girls should be playing and annoying their parents not coming in for these type of things," he told them.

Johnny shook his head.

If she continued as she was going, her 'aunt' Dixie and 'uncle' Joe would have something to say about this too. 'Uncle Mikey' might not admit it but Johnny knew there would be a time where he'd show through his actions how much he cared for her too. Already it seemed that Savannah was touching the lives of others than not. He just hoped she wouldn't be another static of an abused child murdered.

* * *

A/N: "Daddy can you see me" is a song by Anita Cochron and even though it wasn't around back then, it's a fitting song for a father daughter relationship so I used it. The song could also be found on you tube and is heartwrenching really explaining how daughters are usually closer to their dad's. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

chapter seven

After the person from child protective announced that it was an accident due to the 'roudy child' falling out of a window and trying to land on her feet causing the shattered bones in her feet and the fractures in her leg, Brackett got a hearing due to the social workers inability to inspect the right things.

As a result the judge, Judge Mathews, reviewed it and not only did Brackett's lawyer come to help him plead the case but the defense lawyer from the Frankie case came as well and was pissed that Brackett yet again seemed to accuse another of child abuse.

"I'm not accusing them directly but you have to admit, a child that falls out of the window wouldn't only have a shattered bone in the feet but she'd have internal injuries and I didn't see that," Brackett argued.

"Sure, and who did it," the lawyer asked.

"I don't know but the parents- mother and stepfather are negligent if they didn't catch who did the first injury," Brackett told him.

"There was a first," the judge asked bewildered.

"Yeah, the whole of both arms and the hands were broken and there's still the bruise on the one side of her face although it's only in the temple region now," Brackett told him.

The judge nodded.

After all the deliberations and arguements the judge reached a verdict.

"I'm sorry but Dr. the socail worker has a reason for putting the child back into the home and although you have made several points, I'm going to make sure that she goes to that home as she had been. I hear the father takes her some days, well that's fine too but I also know that the mother has had her since she was an infant and nothing happened to her then. Dismissed," the judge said.

Brackett was torn because the judge went with the incompent social worker but decided to not let that bother him. His worries remained with Savannah who was still too young to understand the injuries and wasn't going to be placed on the stand because of that.

Returning to Rampart, he explained the situation with the men of A shift and they were just as mad as Brackett was. They could all see that she was being abused at the house and couldn't understand why the judge wouln't see that.

"Whoever is there it has to be a guy named D.J," Mike told Brackett.

"Why," Dr. Brackett asked suspiciously.

"Because she was showing me pictures one time and she just came out and said that sometimes D.J hurts her too much," he explained.

Chet shook his head.

"Now she has two broken legs, what is this world coming too," he asked.

Dr. Brackett shook his head also.

"Well we'll do all we can. Maybe the person would reveal themselves while Johnny and Roy go to that seminar," Brackett reassured.

Johnny suddenly remembered that.

"Maybe I should cancel that," Johnny said.

"But since we already have signed up for it let's go, I'm sure the guys could watch her," Roy told him.

"Yeah, Roy's right. Mama says the little girl could stay at our house while you boys are away and I heard Claires going to be busy too with Chase and all. Minus well let her play with the little ones again," Marco said.

Johnny finally nodded.

It would have been different if they knew who did so that the injuries would stop but Johnny knew it was too good to be true. The person was going to continue until the girl was hospitalized or until she was dead.

"So where is that seminar," Chet asked.

"Denver," Johnny answered.

"Hey Marco, maybe if Jenny and Chris were with her, they'd also have fun and Jo can rest a bit. If that's okay," he added.

"No problemo, mama loves those kids too. She just is real upset that little savvy is hurt real bad," Marco told him.

"Savvy," Johnny asked.

"A nickname, Johnny. She calls you Juanny so don't go thinking she is treating her way better than the rest because she's just spoiling her a bit," Marco said.

Johnny nodded.

Joe and Dixie were at the nurses station when they decided to get Savannah who was left in Dixie's care for the moment. Her eyes lit up when she saw her father and she wanted to walk over to him but knew that she couldn't. Mike Morton came out of treatment four at that moment and saw her.

"Hey Savannah, you still want that sticker I promised," he asked.

"yeah," Savannah said a little quietly.

He handed it to her and she accepted it with a small smile. The smile was ripped off her face when she saw daddy Jones come up to them.

"Yeah, Dean," Johnny asked.

"Claire wants Savannah to be with her on Friday so until then, you could have her. Claire is planning to celebrate her birthday tomorrow and was wondering if you guys would like to come," he askekd.

Johnny could not believe he almost forgot her third birthday. It was a little hard not to since he was going to be twenty five on the same day that she was going to turn three. He nodded his consent and Dean smiled giving Savannah a hug before leaving again. When he was gone Morton turned to them.

"That the stepfather," he asked. When they nodded he shook his head. "I don't think he should be trusted around the little one's."

"Come on, he should catch the child abuser but other than that he seems fine to me," Joe said.

"Yeah, he's a real charmer. He was up here yesterday telling Savannah that he's going to give D.J something he was never going to forget," Dixie added.

Morton nodded but seemed unconvinced so Brackett jumped in.

"Besides, he's a father himself and raised the girl since she was nine months I hear," Brackett assured him.

Morton still had an odd feeling about him.

* * *

Johnny was surprised when the men told him that they had a surprise for Savannah in the back yard of the fire station when they decided to play a little basket ball. Savannah was in the blues enough since she couldn't walk and took to crawling around to get to where she wanted to be. Everytime she tried to walk on it, her dad told her to keep off of the feet, and she was brought to tears wondering why she couldn't do that.

Savannah was happy when she found out that the guys had made a little baby seat for her so she could swing while they played basketball. Johnny put her in the swing and she happily pumped her feet back and forth while watching her father at all times. She wanted to be close to him at all times and this way, she knew he wouldn't be away when she needed him. She looked at her casts taking in all the signitures that the crew both at the stations and at the hospital signed for her. They were really like her family and seeing her daddy Jones and mommy's signitures she felt it was complete.

The funny thing that shocked the crew the most was that even Brice signed it. He didn't even tell them off for bringing the little girl to the station when he substituted for Marco when he took in smoke inhalation and had to admitted for the night. Chief McConnikee even seemed to love the little girl and had taken to signing the cast. Hank thought that was the most suprising thing of all because he followed the rulebook almost as much as Brice did.

"Okay, let's go and make sure we have lunch finished before we're toned out again," Hank told them.

Johnny brought Savannah in and put her on the couch next to Henry knowing she'd want to pet the dog. Chet didn't seem annoyed anymore that she played with him and thought she'd love to play with him. He wasn't prepared for her to scream and eye the dog like it was going to jump up and bite her. She quickly crawled down from the couch and sat on the floor with a sorrowful expression on her face. Johnny was so saddened by that that he almost forgot her reaction to Henry.

"Darling he ain't gonna hurt you," he told her.

"Henwy bite, keep him away," she yelled.

Chet was just as shocked as the rest. He knew how much the kid loved dogs because she was always annoying Henry at every opportunity. He couldn't believe that she would suddenly thing that all dogs were going to bite her.

"Okay sweetie you could sit by Roy," Johnny said and picked her up giving her a big hug.

She held on not wanting to let go herself but she knew she had to be a brave girl and let her dad put her on the chair at the table next to Roy. She was happy that they were having enchiladas having expressed that they were her favorite when Marco had made them last time.

She even ate them on her own not taking her hands for granted anymore. Roy was smiling trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay but he didn't know anymore. He hoped that she was going to be okay when they were away.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

chapter eight 

Roy glanced at the clock again seeing that it was now one thirty in the morning. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep though and looking over to the bed across from him, his worry grew. Johnny was lightly snoozing and little Savannah would have a round of harsh coughs around every thirty minutes and then he would be up getting some water or when the time called for it, some medication. Then he would be back in bed and lightly sleeping, just enough to get some rest but still be alert to keep an eye on his daughter.

Knowing that the other members of their crew was probably up and about, Roy sighed. Savannah didn't deserve to get pneumonia on top of the current injuries she had. He knew that Johnny was a great father albeit not being there for her birth or her first word but he already was babying her and doing all he could to make her happy.

He knew that Johnny was in all likely hood reeling from the incident and Savannah loved Henry before. Another cough erupted from the bed next to him and Roy knew that it would only be a few minutes before Johnny was up checking to see that his daughter wasn't running a fever and to get her a glass of water. He felt bad because his kids never had to have these injuries and they were loved by both parents who ensured their safety.

Savannah let out another rough cough and just like Roy predicted, Johnny was checking to make sure she was fine before going to get her some water to keep her hydrated. He then went into a light doze keeping his arm protectively around his daughter. Roy knew that if there was anyone lucky enough to have a father like Johnny, it was Savannah. He knew that Johnny spoiled his kids but he didn't have any of his own so it surprised him that he acted like a natural when it came to Savannah.

He tried to sleep again and was surprised by the seven o'clock morning klaxons that he had even dozed off. He found Johnny already in the bayroom giving Savannah some more medicine for her cough and then giving her breakfast.

"Man, no runs last night," Roy remarked lightly.

"Nope, looks like it was a quiet night," Johnny replied.

Henry was on the couch and Savannah would glance at the dog warily every passing second. She not only seemed to loose her love for the dog, but it appeared that someone had caused it.

"Daddy when I done can I pway on the swing," she asked.

Johnny nodded his consent and she smiled up at him. Just then the song that was on in the squad was on now. Savannah let out a squeal and forgetting about not being able to walk like she normally would, she tried to make her way to it to turn it up. Her legs would have gave out but Chet seeing it happen took hold of her hands and she was able to stand lightly on her feet although it sort of hurt her.

"Sweetie if you want something ask," Johnny told her.

She nodded and he turned it up so she could hear it. Smiling she bobbed her head to the music as the crew looked amused. Chet then turned to Johnny.

"It looks like daddy's little girl is happy there is a song about a daddy's girl," he told him.

Johnny pretended to be mad but he wasn't considering the fact that Chet was being good with his little girl. Poking him in the chest, he smugly started to thank him.

"Why do I get the thanks, I just don't want my pigeon junior to be down," Chet argued.

"It's too late Chet, everyone knows how much you care for her," Mike said.

Chet sighed.

"Well I'm not going to admit to no such thing," Chet told him.

"You did the swing for her so in a way you already have," Marco remarked.

Everyone laughed seeing the look of surprise cross Chet's face.

* * *

Claire was happy that Savannah was having a good time at her party. Even though Dean got called for work unexpectedly, Johnny went through with his promise and it was a success. Savannah was crawling around playing games with Jenny who understood that she couldn't run and joined in crawling also. Chris took to creeping the girls out with a worm he found when they were outside and Roy gave him a warning that had the girls giggling because of the embarrassed look on the boy's face.

"I'm glad she's doing so fine," Claire admitted.

Johnny nodded.

"I just hope we find who did this to her," Johnny told her.

Claire also nodded.

"D.J looks to be a made up name for the guy who's hurting her," she said.

"That's bad Claire. Maybe you should let her stay with Roy until we solve this. It'll help in the long run because she will be unscathed," Johnny explained.

Claire shook her head mentally.

"Dean is going to be with her at all times now. We fired the babysitter and have decided that she will stay with someone familiar," she said. "When does the casts come off?"

"In another month," Johnny replied.

"Good, I want her to walk again and run like all the other little girls," Claire continued. "It's bad that we have to tell her she can't while the bones mend John but to have to tell her why it got that way. I don't think I could look in the little girl's face and say some person did that out of plain spite."

Johnny understood her predicament. He couldn't even explain the reasons why so many people needed his help on a daily basis let alone explain to her the reason why she was hurt. She couldn't grow up thinking dogs would tear her to pieces either, Johnny reasoned.

Roy joined them and Claire smiled.

"I'm glad to see you again," she told him.

They watched as Savannah helped one year old Chase stand. He giggled and she fussed over him while he tried to make a getaway across the room. Johnny laughed along with Roy knowing full well that she was going to be like a lot of women when she grew up. The only thing that Johnny believed was different was the attitude. She defiantly was more sassy than normal.

"Glad to know that she likes Chase again," Claire replied softly.

"Didn't she like him before," Johnny asked.

"No every time something comes up and I can't spend much time with her, she blames it on poor Chase. I guess now that he's saying a few words and walking, she is getting used to acting the role of older sister," Claire explained.

"Good thing she isn't coughing anymore," Roy admitted.

"A cold," Claire asked upset that she wasn't told.

"I stopped it before it became something bigger but it's not that big a deal," Johnny tried to downplay it.

"No it is. Johnny stayed up half the night with her to make sure she was okay. I guess you really should have told him about her sooner because he has matured a lot more than in the last two years that I knew him," Roy told her.

"I guess I thought that he would stop being what he loved and sacrifice his career for her," Claire said.

Johnny shook his head.

"I don't know if I would have but I love this girl and I should have known before hand," Johnny told her.

"Well I guess I could have but what is done is done and she's happy to have you know rather than never," Claire added.

Johnny nodded.

He couldn't express the words but he knew that Savannah meant a lot to him than he could ever comprehend.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

Chapter nine 

Savannah was in a lot better mood when she was at Marco's house a week later. Now that she could use both hands, she had as much fun wacking the pinata as the others and to Marco's chargrin, the other kids were joining in on her army crawl. Roy thought it was amusing because the crew knew Savannah's wish to be able to run about, but it looked like the other kids were jealous because of the fact that she didn't have to and got held a lot even.

"You know, I wonder why but I think Jenny's also starting to feel a little jealous. I guess it's the fact that she gets special treatment," Roy told Marco.

"No, she doesn't that's just the thing. She is just being babyed because of the fact that unlike most kids, she gets beat," Marco replied.

Roy nodded in understandment.

"I think that something has got to be done with this, I mean Brackett could only do so much so I was thinking of writing to the govenor," Roy told him in a hushed voice so that nobody else would overhear.

Marco agreed.

"Maybe he could do something about it," Marco agreed.

Meanwhile, Jenny was still going around playing chase with Savannah in the form of the army crawl. They then changed to picking up leaves and putting them in piles by color. Savannah kept glancing her way and Jenny wondered if there was something wrong but decided to keep quiet until Savannah said something.

"I'll tell ya secret," she finally said.

"Okay," Jenny said excitedly.

She loved secrets and although Roy said she couldn't keep one to save her life, she had to disagree. She could keep really good secrets.

"Don' tell," she asked and Jenny nodded.

She was going to prove to her dad that there were secrets that she could keep.

"Daddy Jones hit me head," Savannah admitted.

Jenny looked at her startled.

"Did he hurt your legs," she asked.

Savannah didn't answer her and instead continued to separate the leaves.

"I'm telling dad," she said.

"No, u promised," she pouted.

"But he's-"

She then remembered that her dad had told her that she couldn't keep a secret to save her life and decided beyond her better judgment to agree. Uncle Johnny wouldn't let it continue if she was hurt again so she decided Savannah was going to be okay once her daddy and uncle Johnny found out for themselves.

"Okay, where does your head hurt," she asked.

"Here," Savannah pointed to her receding hairline near to ear where there was a big purpling bruise and Jenny flinched.

But knowing that she kept a promise she sighed and watched as the other kids started to chase little Chase. It wasn't long before they got into the excitement and Jenny forgot about what Savannah had even told her.

* * *

In the month that followed, her casts were off and after some much needed physical therapy, Savannah was walking on her own without any assistance. Roy and Marco had sent the letter to the govenor and was surprised by the letter they had gotten in reply to it.

It read:

To whom this may concern,

I have read, went through the investigation, and called various people. In regards to the pictures you sent, I sympathize for the injuries the girl has sustained. I can't tell you what it is like to have a little girl have two broken legs like that. I do, however, believe the judge made the right decision as well as the social worker. The child's injuries match the explanations of both the mother and the stepfather. I am sorry I wasn't much of help to you but rest assured the child's best interest is at heart.

Sincerly,

The govenor of California

This angered Mike, Chet and Hank as well. They knew full well that the girl was being abused but it looked like even the govenor was blind to this sort of developement. How they could say the child's interest were the best priority and then go and let the injuries slide off them like it was harmless! They didn't tell Johnny about it though since he was already upset. Johnny even went as much as to say that one more injury and he wasn't going to go to Denver as planned.

Roy sighed as they hid the letter in Mike's locker knowing that it would be safely hidden for the time being. Right at the moment, Savannah was with Joanne and the kids going to the fair for a day of fun. Then tomorrow Johnny was going to have to drop his daughter off at Claire's before he went to the airport where Roy and him would then fly to Denver. Then two months later, Johnny claimed that he was going to take his daughter on a vacation in the mountains like he had been promising her. The little girl sure seemed to love the wilderness when Johnny had taken her fishing a week after she had gotten the casts off.

Johnny arrived a little late and explained how he was trying to get ready for the trip the next day when Cap got angry. He let it go though and had Johnny do latrine duty for his tardiness however. Chet was watching t.v having finished his chore when Johnny entered the room.

"How's Savannah," Chet asked.

"The last time I heard, having fun at the fair," Johnny answered solemnly.

Chet nodded but couldn't help but notice that Johnny was not happy and he could only guess why. It was apparent however that Johnny didn't want to leave his little girl behind even though it was only for two months.

"She'll be okay John," Chet reassured him.

Problem was he didn't know if he was trying to reassure himself or Johnny in the end.

* * *

Savannah was having a good time. Although she had to wait in line for a ride she was the happiest little girl in the world at the moment. She smiled when she saw that the news reporters were even there talking to random people who were trying to get away.

Joanne saw that and decided it was time to get something to eat for them. She had them sit at the table where she could keep them in sight as she got them some hotdogs and beverages. Savannah patiently waited as Jenny complained how starved she was.

The blonde haired news reporter went up to them with a smile on her face. It wasn't often she interviewed children but when she did, it had some impact on the viewers because kids were cute and their voices were often carried on by millions.

"Hello, your name is," she asked the little girl with the pink bow in her hair.

Savannah smiled.

"My name is Savannah Wee Gage," she said with enough drama that the blonde haired reporter was happy she started to interview her.

"How is the fair going," she asked.

"Okay," Savannah said smiling widely.

"What's your favorite thing to talk about," she continued.

"Peace, Love, and morwals," she answered truthfully.

The reporter was impressed.

"Why don't you tell us how you would help bring this out," she asked Savannah.

"By one pwerson at a time," Savannah replied.

The reporter now smiled.

"It would be a very long time then if you count the stubborn people and those who don't believe," she told Savannah.

"I'd do anythwing to hwelp but I don' won pweople to know who did, It's not who did but that it was," Savannah explained.

"Well I'd say it helps to let the people know who was responsible for spreading the word whether it was peace, love, or morals because it reaches more people that way," the reporter explained.

"It woulda' spwread anyway," Savannah corrected.

"Thanks for the interview sweetheart," the reporter actually thanked.

Savannah titled her head sideways and nodded. She watched as the reporter went away to interview someone else and how the camera guy was following behind her. Joanned returned shaking her head wondering if the world would be prepared for that one little interview to be on television. She would have no idea how much people would have that aired some months later.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

Chapter ten 

Johnny gave his daughter a big hug. Never in a million years would he want to leave her to go to some stupid seminar but he knew that somehow Savannah had to be okay; he would get a chance to see her when he got back. Smiling, he knew that the first thing he was going to do was pick her up and give her one humongous hug and a big kiss on her cheek. Now seeing her, he decided that if she didn't want him to go, he wouldn't and that all she had to do was say so.

"Sweetie, I'll stay if you want me to. Just say the word," he told her.

"Me be okay," Savannah told him.

He hugged her again but this time for several minutes. Letting her down he went to her eye level and looked into her eyes.

"If something happens I'll come home in the blink of an eye okay. I love you Savannah and I'll be here if you need me. Just remember okay," Johnny promised.

Savannah smiled.

"It okay, I be okay," Savannah reassured him.

Johnny continued.

"When I get back we can have a party. Gosh this is going to be the two year anniversary of when I first found out about you. You were one in a half and now you will be three in a half and still you're daddy's baby girl," he tweeked her nose and Savannah laughed but Johnny got serious again.

"Be okay, if you aren't call uncle's Marco, Mike, or Hank. Heck you could call any of your uncles or aunts at the hospital just don't let yourself be hurt sweetheart," Johnny told her.

Savannah nodded.

For a moment she considered telling her daddy to stay with her and to take her away from the mean man that hurt her but decided against it. She loved daddy but the way she heard uncle Kel explaining it, it was going to be good for her daddy and she didn't was to selfishly keep him here when it was very important.

"I love you baby girl and I'll be back and we can go hiking," Johnny promised.

Dean came to say his good bye to Johnny and Savannah slipped into the livingroom. As she began to watch her t.v program, she was now determined to keep her promises to her father. She'd be okay and when he got back she'd tell him everything.

* * *

Johnny couldn't believe he was heading to Denver with Roy but knowing that Savannah was going to be okay, he was now excited. Roy couldn't barely contain it himself. they hardly ever went out of the state before and this one was being paid for which made it even better. 

When it landed, they were met by a Dr. William Winston. He was in his late thirties and was neat but professional and had a good sense of humor. Johnny was comforted at the fact that they weren't going to be with someone like Brice for the duration of the two months they were there.

"Maybe, if you are as good as I hear, you could be back in one month," Dr. Winston informed them.

He knew that the seminar was two months no matter what, but he knew that from the call with Dr. Brackett that the one paramedic was worrying about his daughter and having one himself, Dr. Winston understood.

"Really," Johnny asked disbelievably.

He nodded.

"Wow, this is better than I thought," Johnny said.

He just hoped that everything would be just as fine over there.

* * *

Savannah was playing with her toys when she was smacked in the back of her head. Lurching forward, she hit it on the bookshelf and let out a big, "Ow!" Trying to keep daddy Jones from seeing the tears that had started to form, she went back to doing the puzzle she had been working on completing. She was saved when her mom entered the room and saw the big bruise forming on her forehead.

"How did that get there sweetie," Claire asked her.

"I bumped it," Savannah lied eyeing daddy Jones. He seemed genuilly proud that she was able to come up with something suitable and was smiling.

"Here, some people from the firestation are going to watch you at the station for the day, you think you're up to it," Claire asked.

"Yeah," Savannah said having trouble containing her excitement.

She knew it was the wrong thing to do when her daddy Jones frowned. She refused to look into his eyes and instead let her mom dress her and carry her all the way to the car knowing she was going to get it later.

* * *

Johnny sighed as he tapped his fingers. The seminar was boring and pointless as he now wished that he was at Los Angeles with his daughter rather than here. It had been a month and they were annoyed that the plane had been delayed for several hours do to unexpected snow and in December! They didn't get this in California at this time year so they were not used to it. It looked like they were going to have another month of the seminar after all and although the good Dr. Winston was a very good guy, he missed his daughter in every way. From the way her eyes lit up after she saw him to the way she would smile lopsidely like Johnny himself when she was happy and her eyes would twinkle.

"Roy how could you go through this with your kids at home," Johnny asked him irritably.

Roy shrugged.

"I guess that I know that Jo would keep our kids safe and sound until I get back and I don't have to worry about the kids being hurt for when I get back," Roy explained.

Johnny nodded knowing how true it was. He just wished that he could talk to her and have her tell them that she was okay. He really wanted to see her on christmas day and spend that day with her like last year but knew that it wasn't going to happen. Sighing, Johnny continued to drum his fingers against the counter and wait on either the plane or the news that they were staying longer. Either way it was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Chet gave her another push on the swing watching the fact that Savannah just didn't seem into it. She had been a little happy getting a call from her father telling her how much he loved her and missed her but now she didn't seem to be happy about anything. He was surprised that she had another bruise on her forehead and her one eye looked a little wierd. He couldn't explain it as he continued to push the swing he knew that when the squad got back, he was going to have Brice and Dwyer check her out.

Marco announced lunch and Chet picked her up noticing how she didn't offer any resistance at all. Resigned that he'd have to wait until the squad showed up and hoping they weren't at Rampart wasting their time, he seated Savannah and shared a look with Mike.

"Why don't you eat this, It's your second favorite food," Marco told her.

Although she seemed to love enchiladas the best, she also loved tortillas. Marco was always explaining to her that in the two ll's were pronounced like a y but she kept on saying it with the two ll sounds instead of the y. It didn't bother him one bit and now seeing as she just stared at her plate, they all noticed how sad she was.

Hank put down his coffee and went across from her. Smiling he picked up her spoon and put a little portion in it before trying the airplane maneouver. It worked because she ate a bite at a time every time he did that but otherwise didn't touch it at all.

The squad returned and Chet jumped at the chance to get them to look her over. Dwyer shook his head while examining her noticing the bruises on her elbow, forehead, receding hairline, and on her upper lip. The thing that really scared them was the retinal hemmorrhage.

She seemed alright other than that yet they called it in and decided to give her a rided to Rampart hoping they could explain the obvious diminish in her appetite.

Dr. Early got the optemologist who was able to tell them the hemmorhage was not the cause of the appetite loss and with the procedure he did, all she needed was a little tlc. Dr. Early shook his head knowing that the court wouldn't do anything at all saying that the bruises were accidental and place her with her mother yet again.

"She seems depressed to me," Brice said bluntly on the way back to the station.

Dwyer nodded seeing how she not only greeted her favorite uncle Kel but she was not talking at all. It was like she was withdrawing inside herself and there was nothing that anyone could do to draw her out. She was so sad and her call from her father didn't even keep her happy long.

"What depresses me is knowing that she's going back to that house in two days," Dwyer commented.

Brice nodded.

He missed Christmas with his daughter and now he was going to miss new year's but Brice wasn't worried about that because Johnny was getting in the second of January and would make it up. He didn't want to admit it but he was concerned with the little girl. He always went by the book and knowing that the social workers couldn't obviously see this, he went truly bonkers over it.

"Maybe Johnny will be here then. It'll be five days early but then she won't go back to that house," Brice told him.

They pondered this and realized they were only hoping.

* * *

Claire spent the first day back with her daughter taking her shopping with Dean. While in the mall, Claire tried to get Savannah to give up the old white teddy bear but Savannah refused. It was a gift from her daddy and she was content to keep it as well as the itty bitty pink blanket he also got her that was still able to cover her at night.

Sighing but deciding not to pick a fight with her, Claire left it at that. Chase giggled contently from the stroller and pulled a handful of Savannah's hair. Not ever finding Savannah violent in anyway, she was surprised and shocked when the girl bonked the little one year old in the head. Dean instantly picked her up and started yelling in her face before Claire could do anything about it. The rest of the time kept Claire busy holding the sobbing girl as she futily tried to get her to stop crying but gabe up and finally took them home.

The next day Claire smiled as she took the children to the backyard and played with them but mostly paid her attention to Savannah. The girl was degrading mentally and not only was having behavioral problems but settled for yelling, kicking, biting, and crying which was unusual for her. She had always been a sweet girl in the past and now she stopped talking and resorted to these type of things and it scared Claire.

She pushed Savannah back and forth on the swing hoping to get her to open up but there was no way. Sighing she was glad that her father was going to be here in two more days because he could always get her to open up to him. Savannah was still lolling back and forth like she was in her own world and was muttering words that Claire couldn't even understand.

Finally she took the kids inside and decided to put them in bed. If only she knew what was happening to Savannah at the moment she wouldn't be so calm.

* * *

Savannah had done it again but this time she threw a shoe that bonked off her little half brothers head and Claire busily tried to sooth the infant. She didn't look sorry that she did it and Dean reassured her that he was going to take care of it. Finally after loud screaming and things she could only imagine were Savannah's tandrums, Dean emerged closing the door behind him.

"She's going to take a nap and think about what she's done. Then when Daddie gets here later today, she'll explain to him," Dean said with a relieved look.

Claire was relieved too because Johnny had called saying he was now coming home early because he didn't want to miss New Year's with Savannah. She was glad that even though Johnny was mad at her, he's been a really good father going above and behind any other's expectations. Her mother even thought that she should have never let him go. She smiled and nodded to Dean that she had understood everything he said.

Dean picked up Chase and gave Claire a sweet and tender kiss.

"Maybe she'll shape up when she finds that she is going to have another sibling," he told her.

"Another blonde haired sibling," Claire said with a sigh as she stroke Chase's hair.

Dean smiled.

"That what makes them cute. I'm not saying the little girl is but she sure has always been trouble," Dean joked.

Claire smiled but frowned as she begin to think of the past. The incident that had happened when Savannah was only nine months and she had entirely forgot about.

"Did you do anything to her," Claire asked seriously.

"No Claire, god when the girl was nine months, I was just angry. She was sick with the flu and screaming and crying for you. I didn't mean to beat her then but I haven't touched her since and I swear," Dean said.

She didn't know what to believe anymore but decided to catch a few snoozes so she left Chase with Dean and went off to her bedroom.

* * *

Later when she woke up she was startled to see Savannah at the foot of the bed at first but surprise was replaced by shock when she saw how white she looked and how much she was shaking.

"Baby what's wrong," she asked.

"Mo'y I 'on 'el goyd," she stammered and slurred making it obvious that she was a lot sicker than she could comprehend.

Claire quickly picked up her daughter and rushed her to the couch and then yelled at a shocked Dean to call 9-1-1. When the call was made quickly, Claire knew that Savannah was bad. She started to seize and scream for daddy. All she could do was make sure that she didn't hurt her head as she struggled to contain the tears that threatened to fall.

Dean brought the two paramedics into the living room. Brice and Dwyer were shocked at the state that Savannah was in and gave the vitals and condition to Rampart over the biophone. They were glad that at least the seizures seized but when the ambulance arrived, they were advised to watch her condition and as they started the I.V they knew it was serious.

Dwyer went into the ambulance with her and continued to relay vitals every two minutes. She seemed really out of it and her glazed eyes stared in wonder as she seemed to be searching him.

"Daddy?" she asked.

Dwyer shook his head.

"Sweetie, daddy's coming soon so just hold on okay," Dwyer told her.

Dr. Brackett seemed to worry each second knowing her condition was deterationg quickly. The only thing he could do was wish that she was still alive when she arrived. Still not knowing who the victim was other than the fact that the victim was almost four years old, he hated to think what the child must have suffered. He kept thinking back to Savannah Gage and wondered if that little girl was okay not knowing that it was Savannah that was the victim.

Back in the ambulance Savannah's head lolled from side to side.

"D'dy J'ns ht my," she tried to tell but the increasing respiratory problem kept her from continuing.

Swearing loudly, Dwyer got on to Rampart and told of the respiratory failure and then with the permission from Dr. Brackett, he inserted an airway. Next and to his horror, her heart stopped and no amount of shocking brought her back to sinus rythm. He tried the lidocaine and atrophene but it diddn't work and now instead of the hope that she'd survive, she was going to the hospital as a DOA. He knew that Johnny was due back in an hour and when he found out that instead of the trip with her he had planned, he was going to have to bury his little girl. He held back a sob and put a sheet over her head.

At Rampart, Dr. Brackett never lost control when he lost a victim although he was always angered he couldn't help them, but when he saw who the victim had been, he angirly pounded his fist on the nurse's station table and tried to get control of his emotions. He was extremly angry and he knew that Johnny would feel a hellava lot angrier and depressed.

"Dwyer how is-" Brice stopped already knowing the outcome.

Never before had Brice thought of something in the system that was so corrupted but now seeing the little girl back there, he knew just how corrupted that system was. It allowed a little girl to return to the house repeatedly where she was being beat and now as a result she lost her life.

"We should tell the guys back at the station," Dwyer said sadly.

Brice just nodded.

He didn't even complain when they arrived and the squad was left unlocked. How could he when the little girl had the law against her instead of for her and was murdered.

"We have something to tell ya," Dwyer started.

He stopped losing his voice when he saw Roy and Johnny arrive back from the airport where they had gone to Denver. He knew that they had only taken one car and that Johnny was going to pick up his at the station and then see Savannah. He quickly went over to them shocking the other crew mates that didn't know the news.

"Hey Dwyer," Johnny greeted.

Dwyer quickly grabbed his hand and led him into the station and into a seat while Roy, confused followed behind.

"What's all this. I have to go see Savannah and let her know that I'm taken her to stay at my house for a long time. I've already decided that and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to her-"

He stopped arubtly when Dwyer let out a sob and Brice continued to stare at the ground.

"What do we don't know that you do," Hank demanded.

"Well see Johnny you're little girl-is," Dwyer couldn't contain himself any longer and told everyone how Savannah, the little girl that touched all their hearts when she was brought into their lives was now dead. Murdered, by whom he did not know. But Johnny sat there stunned for a few seconds before getting up and running out of the station to Rampart to go see for himself. He wouldn't believe his little girl was dead until he saw it for himself.

* * *

It was apparent that she was, however, and he couldn't stand it. She was alive and well when he left for the flight but dead when he came back. His body shook as he sobbed holding his daughter's now cold hand as Dr. Brackett anguishly told him of finding out the cause of death by the means of an autopsy and since Claire had refused while crying, Johnny could consent.

Johnny just nodded noticing bruises all over her face and tiny hemorrhages along side her mouth, her eyes, and her nose. He tried to tell himself it wasn't real but seeing her like this was too much for it WAS real and he was never going to see her alive again.

Roy tried to comfort his partner but he himself was falling apart. There was no longer going to be a smiling mischevious girl around the station playing with Henry although the dog was annoyed, or annoying them with her talks about the ultimate peace. He decided to wait in the waiting room with Jo and the kids to give Johnny time with her.

Jenny seemed to be loosing her battle with keeping quiet like she was advised and asked, "Is Savannah hurt? I shouldn't have kept that secret she told me but she told me I promised."

Roy looked at her startled.

"What did she day sweetheart," he asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm going to keep a secret to save my life," she told him.

"But it'll help. Sweetheart, honey," he paused. "Savannah's dead. She didn't make it."

He knew it was mean to come out and tell her but he needed to know what it was. Jenny cried and Chris's face paled knowing that the little girl was annoying but she shouldn't have died.

"She said daddy Jones hits her," Jenny let out another cry after she said that and Roy went to tell Dr. Brackett right away. It may be too late to save this little girl but he wasn't going to let that bastard run free.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

chapter eleven 

The judge sighed as he heard both sides of the story. The little girl was only three in a half years old and it became apparent that she was abused. He didn't think that either parents had abused the girl so she went back to where she had been living and that was her mother's. Each time she had the injury, it was explainable by the fact that she had had an accident or the babysitter at the time had purposely done it. But having the babysitter on the stand. She vemonately refused and even went as far as to say that Dean Jones or as she occasionally heard Savannah Gage call, D.J; he was a mean tempered man. She had once saw him knock the girl down for spilling a glass of milk. She quit after the incident where she broke her arms and got knocked in the side of the head after the mother refused to hear her complain about the things Dean did to her own daughter. Claire herself complained that she didn't think it was true at the time because she never saw the angry tempered man the baby sitter accused him of being.

When the social worker was put on stand, she swore she knew him better than that and that he would never do anything like that. She also mentioned that she was his sister and the judge instantly had her restricted from social working again. Next the doctors of Rampart; Morton, Brackett, and Early explained what they found in the autopsy they performed. Claire was angered at first by the autopsy being done until they explained the evidence of welts all over the body that looked not more than two days old and the fact that there was evidence of sexual abuse also. Not only that but before she died, her arm was severly broken causing a clot to travel to her lungs causing a pulmonary embolism and another clot to cause cardiac failure. Savannah also was beaten severly black and blue before she died and there was a lingering cut on her torso. The real cause of death was the cardiac failure and if she had been taken in sooner, it could have been prevented.

Shocked beyond belief, Claire shut her complaining and remained silent for the remainder of the trial. Each and every one who was with her the last two months of her life admitted to seeing a behavorial change in her. She was withdrawn, silent, and just so sad; a blue funk they couldn't get her out of.

In the end, a psychologist tried to defend Dean by reason of insanity but it was ruined when Dean argued that the girl irritated him and set him off. First she was always so good and he knew that nobody could be too perfect so he made the breaks to prove that nobody was perfect. Then the last two weeks of her life, she became too bad and that had annoyed him too. She was indulgent; almost degrading to a one year old at times and stopped talking. The judge was startled by the description of what happened and realized that he should have taken the child out of the home from the beginning when she had the two broken legs.

He reached a verdict and with pleading from Dean's mother, didn't give him first degree murder but murder of the second. Although he was guilty for the twenty four months of abuse she experienced, probably more, he didn't intentionally kill her. He was given fourty years with parole eligible in fifteen years.

That angered a lot of people because once agian the judge refused to give a fair verdict. Johnny didn't care though since the difference was not going to bring his daughter back and he continously wiped away tears knowing he'd again have to go back to his house which hadn't been quiet since he found out about her.

At the moment he had to prepare for the funeral and it was going to further remind him of how she was never coming back. He again sighed. He missed her already.

* * *

Momma gives birth to a little child,  
Daddy waits, with a patient smile.  
They tell him what he's brought into the world,  
They all can tell she'll be a daddy's girl.

He hears a voice as she starts to cry,  
He looks through the window tears fall from his eyes,  
Overwhelmed with the thoughts of the day,  
He swears he hears her say

Daddy can you see me?  
Daddy can you hear the words I say?  
I've got your hands  
Your eyes and your hair  
And this thing you call a teddy bear.  
I'll do what I can to make you proud,  
Daddy can you see me now?

He takes me fishing like I'm one of the guys  
No one can break these ties that bind.  
We've got a bond that's precious and dear,  
And it's stayed the same through all these years.

As I get older and time goes by,  
He's got a shoulder if I need to cry,  
And when I think that I'm going O.K.,  
I look at him and say

Daddy can you see me?  
Daddy can you hear the words I say?  
I've got your hands  
Your eyes and your hair  
And I still hold on to my teddy bear.  
I'll do what I can to make you proud,  
Daddy can you see me now?

I look to the heavens for some kind of sign,  
For you to tell me that I'm doing fine.  
And every night when I kneel down to pray,  
I wonder if you hear me say

Daddy can you see me?  
Daddy can you hear the words I say?  
My life has changed since you went away  
And I need to know if I'm doing O.K.  
I've done all I can to make you proud  
Daddy can you see me now?

Oh I've done all I can to make you proud,  
Daddy can you see me now?

The song made everyone cry because everybody could imagine that that would be what Savannah would say to her dad. Every one had their words to say but everybody was surprised when Dr. Brackett got up after Johnny said a few words of goodbye to his daughter.

"When this little girl first came to Rampart, she was a chatter box and she was already going to be trouble, I could feel it. She brightened those around her and made us laugh at times but also gave us tears. She had us going the extra mile for others and unintentionally was spreading peace with her wherever she went. We got attached and even some people wondered what purpose she had in our lives? Everybody has a purpose what is hers? Was she going to be the one replace her dad had her father died if he got hurt far worse than any of those other times when rescuing someone? Was she supposed to be the light at the end of the tunnel? Well I think I've finally found out her purpose and it is a really angsty one and I wish she had a better one. Her purpose is going to be the Savannah Lee Purpose. It's going to be a law which will guarantee that nobody has ever have to go through what this little girl has in the state of California ever again. Her months of abuse went neglected by the law and even the govenor ignored it even when he saw the pictures. Hopefully, even though Savannah here lost her battle, the war will be won against child abuse."

Everyone laughed at the appropiate times and cried. It was apparent that she touched a lot of hearts for everyone from the firestation was there, some former patients, a lot of the doctors from rampart, and even the chief. She was going to touch the hearts of many for years to come.

* * *

A/N: Even though I there isn't a Savannah Lee one since I made that up, there is still many others to try and stop the horrors of child abuse. One now is called the briggs law because the two year old was killed after a blow to the abdomen from her stepdad. Someone has got to take action and make sure that this doesn't happen in the future because it seems to continue and through tradegies it seems are we ever going to try to do something about it. It shouldn't take a tradegy though for it to be heard. 


	12. epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency!

Warning: contains child abuse

* * *

Epilogue.

It seemed like ages that Savannah was murdered but in likely hood it was only around eight. Even though Johnny got married and became capatian, everytime that day came along he'd get depressed and moody. It seemed like it would never leave him, and it didn't because he really missed her. He was glad when little Elsie was born that she had her mother's dark blue eyes but she still had the same color hair. She came a day after John's birthday making it more barible. Savannah had been born on his birthday and the fact Elsie wasn't had made it easier to cope.

It was that time of year again and as little Elsie saw her father again look depressed she wondered what it was that she did to make that happen. She was only four but she understood a lot more than people thought she did. Only after did she see the program on television did she get an idea. She didn't listen when her mom told her she wasn't allowed to watch the television on this day and as she did, she finally got her answer.

Her half sister would have been around twelve had she been alive today. She was very pretty and the hurts and booboos she got made little Elsie wince. She was glad her mother never did that to her. Sighing she turned off the t.v and tried to think of a way to cheer daddie up. She suddenly realized what she could do.

When Johnny got to the table, he was surprised to see his plate loaded with what looked like a poor attempt to make a cake. The surprising thing was it was in black and there was what looked like a graveyard decoration on it. He spyed Elsie out of the corner of his eyes and waited for an explanation.

"I saw why you sad. I watched it and saw her and knew why you sad. So I decided we be sad together. You and me celebrate deathday," Elsie explained.

Johnny was surprised by her wisdom and the fact that she did this all for him.

"Sweetie it was never your fault just so you know-"

"Bad man, it was bad man," Elsie interrupted.

"yeah and I want you to know that you are my little angel and my little devil," Johnny continued.

"And your little girl," She asked sheepishly.

Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, you are daddy's little girl. You are the best miracle anyone could ask for. You are going to be loved for eternity and I will always believe in you. If you are hurt I'll be sad and when you're happy I'll smile," Johnny told her.

"And when it sis sis dead day we both be sad," Elsie continued.

"Why," Johnny asked.

"Becase she me sister and I be sad too," Elsie said.

Johnny couldn't help it. It had been a long time when he laughed and he did. Elsie was a miracle when there was no light in the end of the tunnel or so it seemed and she brightened his day when she understood what he went through and tried to help. He loved her. He was always going to miss Savannah but he was going to be there for Elsie whenever she needed him, through thick or thin.

Elsie smiled and took out a camera.

"What you doing sweetheart," Johnny asked.

"'His," she replied before snapping a picture and temporarily blinding the captain.

A look of annoyance came on his face before he smiled. The memories of all those years back coming back to surface and now that he was able to remember the good things, he knew everything was going to be okay. If he didn't have his friends to lean on he would have ended his life like Claire all those years back but he didn't and seeing this little girl in front of him he was glad.

His wife, Elanor, was surprised when she silently entered the room and saw Elsie explaining some hair brained plot to rule the world to restore peace to it and smiled as she patted her belly. The others were never going to believe it but it looked like Roy would be babysitting another troublemaker. Make it too, she thought with a smile. She was just glad her husband was actually smiling genuielly.

Silently as she entered, she quickly left to go call Roy and tell him he didn't need a plan to cheer him up after all.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for those of you who did. 


End file.
